Vuelve a mí
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Porque para Ian hubo días díficiles, y lo único que quería es que Wanda volviera a él. Para Robin Wolfe. Ian/Wanda.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¿Qué tal? Esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom de The Host. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de mis adorados Ian/Wanda, pero antes tenía que terminar de releer el libro, empaparme más de ellos *suspira*. Como sea. Le prometí a mi mente-geme Robin Wolfe que le dedicaría mi primer fic y aquí está, con mucho cariño, querida. Por favor, no me mates si no te gusta ^^**

**Y gracias a Anna, mi fetto di cielo, por checarlo :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Vuelve a mí**

**

* * *

**

**I.**

La abraza; ella sonríe. Ahora están corriendo por un campo verde, fresco, veteado de rosa por las florecillas que están por aquí y por allá. Wanda viste un vestido azul —como sus ojos—, y se ríe; ambos se ríen.

La luz del sol los baña, y él nunca pensó que encontraría tanta felicidad. Era casi imposible; tanto, que dolía. ¿Y sí esto terminaba? Pero sacude la cabeza, apartando de sí tales pensamientos, y sigue disfrutando de la hermosa tarde con Wanda. _Su_ Wanda.

Se acerca a ella, quiere abrazarla de nuevo.

Pero ella se desvanece.

Asustado, Ian abre los ojos y ya no está más en el campo de verano. Está en su oscura habitación, donde no se escucha nada más que su agitada respiración. Está solo. Completamente _solo._ Wanda se ha ido.

**II.**

Ian corre aterrado por los túneles. Nunca antes el camino se le habia hecho tan largo, pero tampoco antes había tenido que correr por su vida.

_Error_.

Por algo _más_ importante que su vida: por _ella_.

¿Por qué rayos era tan obstinada?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?. Y sin embargo, esa era una de las muchas cualidades por las que la amaba más que a su propio ser.

Llega con el corazón desbocado por la carrera y con las lágrimas quemando su rostro, al hospital. Teme que ya sea demasiado tarde. Está dispuesto a golpear, luchar... incluso asesinar por su Wanda. Y entonces lo ve. Pero no sabe qué pensar.

El cuerpo de Wanda está en el catre, tendido boca abajo; inconsciente. Doc está con el bisturí en la mano, cerca de la nuca de Wanda, temblando ligeramente... y con un cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Jared sostiene el cuchillo y su rostro está deformado por el coraje. Enseguida de ellos está Kyle, con el rostro serio, concentrado, sosteniendo un criotanque abierto, listo para recibir al alma. Jodi sigue inconsciente, ajena a lo que ocurre a unos metros de ella.

—¡NO! —Ian lanza un grito desgarrador y ellos se detienen, lo miran, y saben lo que él piensa.

Jared le cuenta lo que ocurre; Ian no está muy de acuerdo, pero sabe que cumplirá el deseo de su Wanda; no hasta el extremo que ella pidió —¡de ninguna manera permitiría que muriera!—, pero por lo menos permitirá que Mel sea liberada.

Con manos expertas, Doc saca a Wanda del cuerpo de Melanie, y antes de que pueda siquiera colocarlo en el criotanque que le acerca Kyle, las Ian extiende sus manos hacia él, y con la mirada, le ruega que lo deje sostenerla. Doc no puede decir que no —y en esa decisión no interfiere el cuchillo que sostiene Jared.

Ian acuna esa pequeña alma entre sus grandes y cuidadosas manos. Los reflejos plateados inundan la habitación, llenan de luz sus húmedos ojos. Casi quisiera rozarla en su mejilla. Esa pequeña cosita de plata es su Wanda. _Suya_. Y sabe que la ama, que ella estaba equivocada cuando le dijo que nunca podría quererla tal y como era.

—Te amo, Viajera mía —susurra, y finalmente la coloca con muchísimo cuidado en el contenedor que le extiende su hermano. Lo cierra procurando no alterar el alma que está dentro, y se lo arrebata a Kyle para mecerlo en sus brazos.

Mientras los demás esperan impacientes a que Melanie despierte, Ian solloza en silencio, abrazado al amor de su vida.

**III.**

Ian no quiso ir a buscar un cuerpo para Wanda, no quiso participar en esa expedición. En parte fue porque no deseaba dejar en manos extrañas el tanque donde se encontraba la _persona_ más importante de su vida, de su existencia; y por otro lado, él estaba... está seguro que el cuerpo no importa. Lo importante no es el físico, sino el _alma_, el alma de su amada Viajera.

Cuando llegan Mel, Jamie y Jared con el cuerpo, él no sucumbe a la tentación de ir a recibirlos. Los espera de pie, recostado en una de las paredes del hospital, y con los ojos entrecerrados. Una parte de él está nervioso... no por sí mismo, sino por Wanda. ¿Qué dirá cuando esté de nuevo en un cuerpo, ella, que tanto sufrió por tener a Mel como rehén en su mismo cuerpo? Doc le pone una mano en el brazo.

—Todo estará bien, Ian —y los dos desean que las palabras sean ciertas.

Por fin llegan al hospital. Jared trae en su hombro un pequeño bulto... demasiado pequeño. ¿Acaso habían traído una niña? Con cuidado la recuesta en el catre vacío frente a Ian; delicadamente, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo.

Y entonces la ve. E inconscientemente sonríe, porque de alguna forma piensa que ella puede representar la inocencia, la ternura de su alma, de su Wanda amada. Es de piel pálida, más blanca que la suya. De rostro hermoso, dulce. Y su cabello alrededor de su carita de ángel, como un aura de sol, como rayos de oro que la hacen notar, brillar. La puede imaginar sonriendo, con esa sonrisa ligeramente torcida que vio en el cuerpo de Mel cuando Wanda estaba ahí, y que jamás reapareció cuando fue liberada. Ya puede escuchar sus palabras llenas de conocimiento saliendo a través de esos rosados y pequeños labios. Ya puede sentir su mano, grande, rasposa, estrechando con fuerza la pequeña y suave mano de esa preciosa... _niña_

—Pero es una niña... —dijo en voz alta al descubrirlo, atrayendo hacia sí las miradas de todos.

—No lo es, Ian —Mel lo tranquiliza—. Se ve pequeña, pero es sólo la apariencia. Además, si mal no recuerdo, "_no es el rostro, sino _sus_ expresiones; no es la voz, sino lo que _dice_; no es cómo _le_ queda el cuerpo, sino lo que _hace_ con él. Es _ella_ quien es hermosa_" —le cita con una sonrisa llena de ternura que Ian no puede menos que devolvérsela.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Entonces, procedamos —dice Doc, y todos, incluido Jamie, se juntan alrededor de la pequeña jovencita.

**IV.**

Ian lo sabe. Todos lo saben. No pueden poner a Wanda en el cuerpo sin darle una oportunidad de volver. Tal vez sea como Mandy —jamás como Lacey—, que queira regresar a tomar posesión de sí misma. Pero en el fondo de sus corazones esperan que sea como Jodi: que no vuelva, y así, de esta forma, poder poner a Wanda ahí.

Ian comienza a odiarse porque sabe que Wanda no aprobaría esto. Pero no puede evitarlo: es un humano, muy enamorado para pensar con claridad, demasiado egoísta para hacer lo corecto. La quiere pronto de vuelta.

Abrazado al criotanque, espera. Pasan las horas y la pequeña no vuelve en sí, no reacciona. Pasa el tiempo, sin novedad alguna, y todos se ponen cada vez más contentos.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar —susurra Doc.

Y nadie discute su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, él es quien sabe.

**V.**

—Ya es hora de que reaccione, ¿no? —Jamie está demasiado inquieto. Los demás piensan lo mismo que él, especialmente Ian, pero el niño es el único que se atreve a decirlo en voz alta.

—No tardará, Jamie. Siempre se tardan un poco en despertar —lo tranquiliza Jared, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Ian y Mel están sentados en cuclillas a los lados de la chica, y cada uno se apropia de una de las manos de la pequeña. Se turnan para hablarle, para hacer que Wanda abra los ojos, que vuelva a la vida... a _sus_ vidas.

De pronto su rostro comienza a tener ligeros movimientos: los párpados le tiemblan casi imperceptiblemente, y sus labios se mueven. Mel recuerda vagamente los primeros instantes de conciencia de Wanda en su cuerpo, y sabe que está a punto de despertar. Les sonríe a los demás, dándoles las buenas nuevas, y se concentra a seguir llamándola. Ian también lo hace, susurrándole en el oído, besándola delicadamente en el rostro. No puede esperar más.

Y entonces, Wanda despierta. Y el mundo de Ian se ilumina de nuevo.

Ella es perfecta para tener dentro de sí a su Wanda, y sabe que es cierto, el cuerpo no importa demasiado sino el alma en su interior, pero qué mejor que tener unos labios para besar y mostrarle el mundo entero con un beso; un rostro para tomar entre sus manos y unos ojos para perderse en su mirada plateada; una piel para acariciar y hacerle sentir su amor. El cuerpo es el medio para llegar al centro del alma que ama.

—Entonces, te quedas —le dice Ian, perdido en su mirada, y sin darle tiempo de contestar, la besa, como había soñado en hacerlo todo ese tiempo. Y obtuvo la respuesta de Wanda antes de que los demás la escucharan.

—Me quedaré.

Ellos no pueden ser más felices.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí. ¿Qué opinan? ¿A qué Ian/Wanda es lo más awesome del mundo? :D**

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
